


Reflections

by EmeraldViolets



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Reflection, Summer Camp, Team, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Teamwork, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldViolets/pseuds/EmeraldViolets
Summary: The Karasuno boy's volleyball team attends a summer camp for a little rest and relaxation before the upcoming Summer Tournament. As they sit around the campfire, Daichi reflects on the team's past, present, and future.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Reflections

A gentle breeze rustled the pine trees surrounding the small campground the Karasuno volleyball team currently inhabited. The sun was almost fully set, leaving slight hues of purple and pink over the horizon. Soon it would be completely dark, nighttime taking over, with nothing but the moon, stars, and campfire as sources of light.

Daichi took his seat upon a small log a few feet from the roaring fire that blazed before him. The rest of his team had already begun to take up their spots around the campfire too, a sound of light chatter falling over them. Daichi enjoyed watching the boys interact and get along. This camping trip had been his idea after all, in order to get his team to recuperate, bond, and ready themselves for the big upcoming Summer Tournament. The captain couldn’t help but feel as though his idea was paying off as he glanced over the content faces of those settling in around him. 

“Pass me the marshmallows, Daichi,” Nishinoya called from the other side of the fire. Daichi tossed the large bag his way, but watched the catch be intercepted by Tanaka’s outstretched arm.

“Ha, got it! Now they’re mine,” he teased, his eyes glistening with hunger as he gazed at the sweet treats in his hand.

“Hey, give that back!” Nishinoya exclaimed, reaching after Tanaka. “Daichi threw them to me.”

Daichi watched as the two lightly wrestled for the bag of marshmallows, shaking his head at the scene though still feeling a smile form on his face. 

“All right you two, settle down, there’s plenty to go around,” he called to them. The pair seemed to calm down a bit, but each still held on tightly to the bag, eyeing the other. Before he could continue to reason with them, Ennoshita intervened, handing them each a long, carved-down stick that would be perfect for roasting the marshmallows they held firmly. Without a second to waste, the two hastily grabbed the sticks and began wrestling around in the bag for their own marshmallow, before finally calming down and holding them over the fire.

Daichi couldn’t help but be relieved that things were settling down, however, the moment of peace was short-lived as he overheard the loud voice of Hinata call out over the crackling of the flames.

“Whoever tells the scariest story wins,” the orange-haired boy’s voice rang, an air of competitiveness and determination to it. Daichi didn’t have to see through the darkness to know who he was talking to. Not a moment later, the deeper and resolute voice of Kageyama graced his ears. 

“You’re on. Like you could ever tell a better story than me,” Kageyama responded, staring down the shorter boy. However, Hinata held firm, his eyes blazing with resolve while the rest of his body was seemingly fuming from the insult. 

“This should be good,” Daichi heard Tsukishima groan, his words laced with sarcasm as he sat a few feet from the now quarreling pair. To his side, Yamaguchi snickered.

Daichi let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had planned for this trip to help bring the team closer together, but he should have foreseen the younger players acting out, as this was a usual occurrence. It may have been silly for him to think that by the end of the day they’d all be singing and holding hands around the campfire. He realized that now. Everyone here was a bit eccentric and while it could be frustrating at times, that was also the reason he loved his team so much. 

He couldn’t ask for anything better.

Daichi was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. Looking up, he came face to face with Sugawara, one of his best friends and fellow third-year.

“You think you’d be used to this by now,” Suga teased, a broad smile on his face. The expression was infectious and Daichi couldn’t help but smile back.

He shook his head lightly and laughed, “I suppose you’re right. One camping trip isn’t going to just make them get along perfectly.”

Suga shrugged, “Still, they’ve come a long way haven’t they? We all have.”

Daichi let those words sink in as his friend came to sit down next to him. It was true that he never expected their team to make it as far as they did, even though he’d hoped they would. His eyes glazed over at his remembrance, as he stared off into the campfire. Even at the beginning of the year, he’d still had his doubts about his team after meeting the new first-years. But somehow, some way, they were able to act almost harmoniously on the court and win games that Daichi had only imagined in his wildest dreams. However, despite those original doubts, he found himself now believing that they could win any match they wanted to, as long as they continued with the same hard work and determination. 

“It’s funny,” Suga said, breaking Daichi out of his daze. “Even though we ended up losing that match to Seijoh in the Preliminaries, I still felt like we’d won.”

Daichi drew his gaze away from the fire to look over at his friend. Suga’s eyes were drawn forward, seemingly looking at something in the distance. His melancholic state was palpable, and Daichi couldn’t help but grin. 

“We’d played better than ever before, and I knew that we would only continue to get better after that,” Suga finally turned to meet Daichi’s eyes. “I’ll admit I wasn’t certain that we could win the Spring Prefecture, but I went in feeling good about our chances.” Letting out a slight chuckle, a knowing grin crept onto his face. “Now I only wish I hadn’t doubted us at all.”

Daichi couldn’t help but laugh. Doubt was normal after all, and even he sometimes felt it. Still, he realized that it only made them stronger in the end. A desire to combat the doubt and prove something, not only to themselves, but to each other. 

Glancing over at the first years, he knew they all fit that bill perfectly. Hinata, who never once let his small stature stop him from becoming a formidable force on the court; Kageyama, who, once plagued by his mistakes, was now learning to listen to his players while also managing to execute his control perfectly; Tsukishima, who tried to fool everyone, including himself, into thinking he didn’t care, but was not realizing his own skill and worth as a team player; and finally, Yamaguchi, who for a while let his fear of failure consume him, but was not discovering his own abilities and hidden talents when it came to serving. Above all, he enjoyed watching them grow.

“I feel the same way,” he admitted. “It’s true we have a long way to go, but I think our accomplishments are something to celebrate.”

Suga nodded in agreement, but before he could respond, another body came down to rest by Daichi’s other side. 

“I couldn’t help but overhear,” Asahi said, taking a spot beside his fellow third-years. “I thought I was the only one feeling a little sentimental tonight.”

Karasuno’s ace bashfully rubbed the back of his neck as he settled in. There was a sad look in his eye despite the small smile that adorned his face.

“I started thinking about how I almost gave up on volleyball completely,” he began, his tone somber, but his words reflective. “As scared as I was at the beginning, I’m glad I came back, I would have regretted missing out on all of this.”

Asahi teased the bun at the top of his head with his fingers, a tranquil, yet sheepish smile teasing at his lips. “I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to be the player you all needed me to be.”

Suga straightened up immediately, “Are you kidding? We wouldn’t be here without you, Asahi.”

“We needed our ace,” Daichi added, smiling at his friend. “We’re glad you came back too.”

Asahi turned away to look at the fire, the gratitude and happiness plain as day on his face. Daichi couldn’t miss the slight pinkness that came to his cheeks at their words.

“Plus we wouldn’t be able to handle these first and second years without you,” Suga said, motioning over toward the younger players across the way.

Daichi noticed now that Hinata and Kageyama were locked in a screaming match with Tanaka and Nishinoya giggling off to the side, an almost completely empty bag of marshmallows on the ground before them.

“You call that a scary story, it wasn’t scary at all,” Kageyama taunted. Hinata jumped up from his seat, riled up from the insult.

“What are you talking about, mine was way scarier than yours!”

“No it wasn’t!” 

Daichi watched as the first-years scowled and glared at each other through their argument.

“Honestly, they were both bad,” Tsukishima’s voice rang out, causing the other two to cease their squabble and turn to him.

“Hey!” they yelled in unison, their glares now projected onto the tall boy.

Daichi shook his head, running a hand through his hair. It looked like he would need to step in and calm the situation. However, before he could even make a move, Tanaka’s loud voice hit his ears.

“I can’t believe you ate all of these!” he exclaimed in an accusatory tone. Nishinoya still sat beside him, the bag of marshmallows in his hand, now only containing a last singular one, as he chewed happily. He shrugged, sending Tanaka a mischievous grin after his final swallow.

Tanaka’s look of utter betrayal transformed into anger as he reached forward, “Give me that last one!”

However, Nishinoya was too quick, pulling the bag out of his reach. “Too slow!”

Daichi watched as Tanaka began to chase the laughing Nishinoya around the campground. He let out an audible sigh at the sight, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Sugawara laughed beside him. “Looks like the team might be doomed once we’re gone,” he joked, motioning toward the display before them.

However, before Daichi could make a move to dispel the situation, a softer voice called out capturing everyone’s attention.

Yamaguchi stepped forward, a bundle of groceries held in his arms as he smiled lightly. “Hey guys, I’ve got some more marshmallows and stuff to make s'mores with, oh and some hotdogs we can cook up too.”

Almost as fast as lightning, everyone was springing from their seats to where Yamaguchi now stood. The first-year was stunned for a moment, but then began handing out the goods he’d brought. 

And just like that, everything calmed down. 

The only sounds that could be heard were the crackling of the campfire, the rustling of the trees, and the light chatter that fell over them as everyone settled down to enjoy the treats they’d been given.

Daichi smiled at the sight, letting out a louder laugh than intended. Beside him, Sugawara and Asahi sat shocked before joining in and letting out small chuckles on account of what had just occurred. 

The captain’s face relaxed into a content expression as he gazed out over his team.

“You know, I think they just might be alright when we’re gone,” he said, taking his seat once again.

They certainly had a long way to go, but if anyone could do it, Karasuno could. He knew they would be just fine.


End file.
